duurnfandomcom-20200214-history
Powder Knights
The Powder knights are a small group of elite infantry or honor guards in the Dorn military. They operate alone or in groups of two, working as either personal guards or as elite heavy infantry. Formation The Powder Knights were formed in the year 878, during a bloody revolution. A group of citizens, led by Jorn Delsura, banded together to defend the Red Citadel against a large mob of revolutionaries. They dubbed themselves the "Powder Knights" because they wore white and red powdered pigment on their faces to distinguish themselves. Wearing scavenged armor and carrying farming implements for weapons, they took to the defense of the citadel. The Red Citadel withstood the attack, thanks to the aid of the Powder Knights, but during the battle, Jorn Delsura was slain. His husband, Kilef Delsura, took charge. Kilef Delsura and the remaining company, 43 surviving out of 137, were given full honors by the Dorn Lord Commander. Despiite their victory, the Powder Knights were resented by the general populace for their aid of the hated Lord Commander, and most of the knights were unable to return to their families. Kilef offered that they stay with him and form a mercenary company. Most of them agreed. Induction into Dorn in the year 945, Sir Jeremy Weiss was the leader of the Powder Knights. In this time, Dorn was at war with the mainland nation of Sorfait, and they were losing. The city of Grerestead had been captured, and Sorfait forces were marching towards Redrock Citadel. As Dorn infantry engaged the superior Sorfait force, Weiss and the Powder Knights slipped unbidden past Sorfait lines with a force of several hundred men and retook Grerestead with minimal losses, cutting off the supply line for the Sorfait army. Though the army that was sent to face the Sorfait troops was defeated, the Sorfait force was unable to go on without resupply. They were turned back, at which point Powder Knights began a guerilla campaign against the retreating army, killing stragglers and burning supply wagons. Through these means, the Sorfait army was forced to pull back to Sorfait. Jeremy Weiss was hailed as a hero, and the Powder knights were inducted into the Dorn military and all were given the titles of knights. Attire Most modern Powder Knights wear Steelweave Plate Armor, adorned with the their emblem, a grey shield with a pale face painted on it. In addition, they all wear white powder on their face. Most carry a musket and soem form of poleaxe, the most popualr being a warhammer, though there is no regulation for weaponry or armor for the Powder Knights. Their dress uniforms consist of black leggings with a ruffled, red silk shirt and a powdered face. Training Powder Knights are selected from the military regular of Dorn. The requirements are: beta-class magical ability, four or more years of active military service, recommendations from a military official, and red level martial ability. Those who qualify and accept go through three years of additional training in the control of and combat against magic, additional martial training, and both tactical and strategical instruction. Current Function Powder Knights now function as honor guard and elite units. They operate in one or two man teams. They will typically lead a group of standard infantry in battle. They are often sent into conflicts behind enemy lines to stir up guerilla fighting and to engage in sabatoge and economic warfare. Category:World Information Category:Organizations